A Happy Ending
by ohhdarkstonedone11
Summary: I could not figure out a title, but this is still good, post book 7, spoilers... Veela and might become AU?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Sorting Sep. 1, 2017-**

Scorpius Malfoy walked in the great hall with the other first years. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared of the big imposing place still. He had been here before to see his grandfather, who, he noted was at the head table with the other teachers. It wasn't just the size of the place after all he lived in some very large manors after all. It was weather he'd be a Slytherin like his father or a Ravenclaw like his mum, or some thing else all together. His parents said they'd be ok with any house he ended up in but he really wanted to please them. He really wanted to live up to his family; all of his fathers side had ended up in Slytherin.

He looked up noticing all the first years stopped in front of the head table. 'This is where well be sorted,' he thought with a panic. He knew this but seeing it was nerve racking. He then looked more closely around at the students around his recognizing friends and distant relatives. Then one boy in particular who looked as nervous as himself. He had messy black hair a little on the longer side and wore glasses. When the other boy moved his head to the side he noted he had large bright green eyes.

He heard someone clear their throat, and drew everyone's attention to the woman in front of the head table with a scroll. She stood next to a beat up old hat, the sorting hat, he'd seen pictures of it in 'Hogwarts a History.' His mother was a Ravenclaw after all. He turned his attention back to the woman; she had short pink hair, wearing bright blue robes. She smiles at the first years, before calling out the first names. When she got to where his was support to be she just headed to the next one skipping him. She finished and started to walk away.

"Oh sorry seems I missed one," she said with a smile, as she called him up, and before that hat touched his head it called out "Gryffindor." His jaw dropped.

**- 2022 -**

He woke up bumping his head on his bed in the process and falling out of it.

"Bloody hell," he muttered sitting up on the floor rubbing his head.

"You have the dream again," he heard from next to him, looking over and nodding at his best friend. Who proceeded to laugh at him.

"It's not funny, I still don't know why I keep having this dream," he said glaring at his still laughing friend.

"Maybe you have unresolved issues with that house," she said with a grin.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, getting off the cold floor and slipping back under his warn covers as his friend retuned to lala land.

Scorpius still couldn't figure out why he kept dreaming about being sorted, he was a 6th year already and a Slytherin at that. Or why he was so scared in the dream, he was a little worried went he was a first year but who won't be but who knew. He just shook his head and feel back asleep.

-

Scorpius swatted at the hand that tried to wake him up, well it wasn't trying any more, he was awake.

"It's Friday go away," he mumbled covering his head with his pillow.

"It's time to get up pumpkin pie," Said a way to happy and awake voice, way to early in the morning.

"Isn't," he mumbled trying to fall back asleep.

"Is tooooooo!" she said pouncing on him. He let out an 'ommmp' as she landed on him and started to pull his hair.

"Not my hair," he whined.

"If you don't get up now, I'll just have to have a free for all with you on this lovely Friday," she said evilly, showing just how she got in the house.

"No," he said swatting at her hands and knocking her off of him.

"Well if you'd just get up on time we wouldn't have this problem now would we princess," she said smirking at him from her place on the floor.

"Keep it up Rosie and I'll just have to let a certain someone know about a certain crush someone has on him," he said getting out of bed and heading for the showers. He didn't feel the spell hit him in the back.

_[A short beginning to a longer (Hopefully, You all must Review and let me know) Story..._

_[Disclaimer- So not mine- This will now cover all the folloing (Hopefully) Chapters._

_[Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_[[Was going to make this long... but sadly was being kicked off computer, adn liked what was done so far, so this is what you have. Hope you enjoy, and reveiw, cuz if you don't I won't know you hate it... duh.))_

He showered and got dressed for the day in his Slytherin robes and head to breakfast after fixing is hair in the mirror.

He first noticed something odd when he entered the Great Hall and James Potter started to laugh, then the Gryffindork table was staring at him. He looked around and at himself to see what was funny. He didn't notice anything and figured it was normal Gryffindor weirdness.

Al Potter looked up when his brother started laughing and saw Scorpius Malfoy just inside the doors of the Great Hall with bright red and gold hair. He let out a small giggle and when back to reading.

Scorpius sat in his normal spot at the end of the table next to Rose, Timmy Nott, and Gabriel Zabini. Timmy and Riel gave him blank looks, but he could tell they were holding back a laugh.

"What?" He asked glaring at them, wondering what they were up to. The two 4th years were known for the mischief around the castle all the time.

"Oh nothing at all mate," Riel said with a very Slytherin smirk. Scorpius just shook his head wondering what the two were up to as a light hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Alice Longbottom, a 3rd year Gryffindor, standing at his back.

"Something wrong?" he asked her. He didn't know her extremely well but they had been partnered together on a student project before.

"Did you know your hair was bright red and gold?" She asked politely. He gave her a funny look before he noticed his refection in her glasses. She was indeed right.

"Thank you Alice," he said tightly before turning to Rose.

"Why you little brat," he snapped at her, before pulling his wand and pointing it at her, whispering a spell.

"What did you do," she asked through narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing," he said un-spelling his hair, "just helping you." He smiled evilly at her. Riel and Timmy burst to laughing drawing attention from the other tables.

Rose was wondering what he had done, when she looked down at her hands and saw then green and her hair an even brighter red. Next thing she knew the red hair turned into petals.

"A rose for you my dear," he said, smirking. At this she preceded to whack him repeatedly over the head.

"Hey watch the hair," he said.

"Oh I'll watch it alright," she snapped as it turned into bright red lollypops. This drew even more attention from other tables.

"I would not want to cross her," James said watching the fight between the two Slytherins.

Hugo nodded, "she sure is evil, poor Scorpius," he said wincing as the blond Slytherin was hit with a famous bat boogie hex passed down from their Aunt Ginny.

Al looked up at that comment, seeing Scorpius batting at bats attacking his head, he smiled lightly, Rosie was always good at that hex.

"Think someone should save him?" Lily asked, leaning towards Al. He nodded heading over. The teacher watched coving giggles, as this was an everyday issues.

"You going to let up Rosie?" Al asked ducking a stray curse meant for Scorpius.

"Let me think about that… No," she snapped as Scorpius disarmed her. She glared at him, giving a small bow of defeat.

"Evil," she said plopping down as they un-spelled each other; "So how are you?" she nodded at Al, as he leaned against the end of the table.

"Dandy, so what brought about this mess this fine morning," he asked stealing a piece of toast from Rosie's hand. She glared.

"He just doesn't seem to comprehend the morning part of the day, and the whole get up thing is very confusing it seems," Rose said grabbing Scorpius's toast, the Slytherin in question letting out a cry as his breakfast was taken.

"Hey that's mine," he said poking her shoulder, she stuffed a different piece of toast in his mouth.

"Quit whinnying it not becoming," she said as he pulled the toast out of his mouth and stuck his tongue out at her.

"For people difficult to get out of bed you seem full of energy," Al said after a moment of watching them, ducking as a piece of fruit was thrown his way.

"Well don't make a mess, class is in 20 minutes and I'm off to the library," Al said grabbing his bag from the other table and saying good-bye to his siblings.

"He's mental," Scorpius said, "Who in their right mind could read this early in the morning."

"True," Rose agreed nodding, "Maybe he's not going to library, maybe he has a secret girlfriend."

Scorpius nodded brushing off the feelings that washed over him at that comment.

_[[Review!... Do so now... You know that button is calling to you... It really is... Flaming is good too... Send me a smiley face even... I know people open this when I read that stats... So don't hide... or evil plot bunnies will eat you... You know it... Review! Maybe you'll get a cookie...))_

_[[And much love to gleefulgardengnome, quiero queso, and firey Fuu-chan. They did something atleast, not like all you slackers...))_


	3. Chapter 3

_[[Not quite sure where this is going... One of two choices...))_

Scorpius, Rose, Timmy, and Riel headed off to their classes for the day. Timmy and Riel to Transfiguration, and Scorpius and Rose to Potions. They headed into class, which was Slytherin and Gryffindor. The class was taught by none other than his own Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. Surprisingly enough the elder Malfoy had very little problem getting a bit dirty. After the war and loss of his close friend Severus Snape he seemed to become a bit more human.

Scorpius looked around the classroom, seeing very few people, it was the first class after all, everyone was always late, what surprised him was the fact that Al wasn't there yet, he was always one of the first, as the next minute pasted more of the 6th years filed in but still no Al, maybe Rose was right. Maybe he did have a secret girlfriend. He felt something in the pit of his stomach but brushed it off seeing Al walk in. The feeling returned when he saw who walked n with him, a blond Gryffindor girl. She was talking to him, laying her hand on Al.

Rose noticed Scorpius staring over at Al, "Hey what ya staring at?" She asked, not noticing anything stare worthy.

Hearing Rose caused him to jump a little, looking over at her, "Nothing," he said looking at his book. Rose just cast one more look over at Al and went back to glazing over at a black haired Slytherin she had a crush on.

Scorpius made sure Rose wasn't watching him and looked back over at Al. Now the girl was leaning towards him giving the Gryffindor a good look down her white school blouse unbuttoned much more than proper. Al didn't seem to be paying attention to that, just nodding confused at what she was talking about.

-

Al nodded at what Ally Flinc was saying. He was confused as to why she would want his help in potions. She never seemed to have trouble in the past.

"Umm sure," he said sitting down, nodding at her. He looked over at his book opening it up. She still stood there.

"Anything else?" he asked confused as to why she still stood there. She huffed and walked away.

"Okkk then," he mumbled looking over yesterday's homework.

Lucius Malfoy walked in. He didn't speak till he was in front of them all and had everyone undying attention. He got his flare for dramatics from Severus and his natural Slytherin-ness.

"Today," he said pausing; "You will all get new partners." he stopped to watch the reaction.

"No whining, as I will choose," he pulled a scroll from his robes getting some groans from his class. He started calling off names and placing students in their seats. He came to Scorpius Malfoy, "And next to you Albus Potter."

They moved as he continued on with the list, placing Rose next to the Black haired Slytherin.

Al looked over at Scorpius. He didn't really know much about the blond boy, other than he was related to Professor Malfoy and Rose's best friend. Well that and a Slytherin. He studied the other boy. A pointed yet elegant chin, full pink lips, small but not to small nose, and the brightest silver blue eyes moving in to pulled back white blond hair. From what he heard he looked just like his father, and you could see the resemblance to his grandfather, with the exception of the gray streaks going though the elder Malfoy's hair.

-

As if Scorpius could feel the eyes on him, he turned towards Al. The smaller boy looked away quickly, a light pink blush crossing his cheeks.

He smirked turning back to his own revising.

-

Al gave a mental groan. 'Now he must think I'm nuts or something,' he thought the heat leavening his cheeks slowly. He slowly looked back over at the blond. He was working on his essay. He seemed so un-approachable.

Al tapped the blond on the arm.

-

Scorpius was startled feeling someone touching his arm. He looked at the arm, moving up to the face. Al looked over at him attached to the arm.

-

"Umm," Al mumbled, "Could I brow a quill? I seem to have lost mine." he blushed slightly trying not to stare.

Scorpius reached past Al and pulled a quill stuck in the back of his hair handing it to him.

"Found it," he said with a smile running it across the side of Al's neck lightly bring a brush to the others face, before placing it in his hand. He had never reacted to the other this way before. He never really spoke to him but talked to Rose with Scorpius around with no problem or staring.

He gripped the feather as Scorpio's fingers ran across his before the other went back to his work.

-

Scorpius turned his head away blushing at his own bold move. He rubbed his hand across his cheek before returning to his work.

-

Al quickly glanced at Scorpius thinking, 'One last time and I'll get back to my work.' And he would have had he not seen the blue line of ink crossing the other boys nose and cheek. He smiled at this thinking the line made the other seem less proper. Not that he always was, but he always held himself proud, calm, and he never seemed to slouch.

Al leaned over running his finger over the blue mark.

-

Scorpius felt a light hand moving across his cheek; he leaned towards it, looking over at Al. The other boy had a light blush across his face, as he moved his hand across Scorpius's cheek.

"Yo-ou ahh had some ink on you-or cheek," he mumbled moving his hand away slowly.

The blond moved his hand over the other's bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly.

-

Al blushed as Scorpius kissed the top of his hand. Neither had realized that by now the whole class was watching them.

And they wouldn't since at that moment something happened gathering everyone's attention to the caldron on Professor Malfoy's desk as it bubbled over and exploded. Most of the class was at the bigger tables near the back so the potion didn't reach them. Everyone but Scorpius and Al that is, who had been seated at the front of the room.

When the smoke cleared they were gone.

_[[Read and Review! Also all spelling mistakes are mine and sorry..._

_Also going back into past?_

_Or time loop?_

_Give my your thoughts on this..._

_Or something else all together...))_


End file.
